


Boyfriend's Guide on Burning a Birthday Cake

by Daniello



Series: Lunime Oneshots [2]
Category: Gacha Life (Video Game), Lunime & Related Fandoms
Genre: Baking, Crack, F/M, Fluff and Humor, No characters were harmed; just their ego and oven
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:13:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23016814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daniello/pseuds/Daniello
Summary: To say Fierin is bad at baking was an understatement. He's fucking awful at baking.To redeem himself, he shall bake a birthday cake for Bex. Fire was involved, an oven fell victim, but at the end of the day, things seem to work out just fine.
Series: Lunime Oneshots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1657048
Comments: 6
Kudos: 4





	Boyfriend's Guide on Burning a Birthday Cake

**Author's Note:**

> First of all: Fierin belongs to ManamiLin and Bex to TeaCaku. Both are brilliant artists, but I can't help but to headcanoned their characters as walking disasters.
> 
> This fic was written for a biweekly challenge on Official Lunime Amino, the theme being 'dessert'. Then I saw Bex's wiki about her hobby in 'baking candies'.
> 
> So, of course, the natural course of action was to write about how much of a bad baker Fierin is.

Fierin can cooked a meal. He knows how to a grill a steak without the meat burning too hard or too lacking in spices. He knows how serve a hamburger, he could flipped the beef patty when heating them up, graceful with experiences. And he also knows how to chop vegetables, mix a sauce, cook an omelet and so on.

Fierin's one and only love might be meats when it comes to foods, but he can cook them as well as any other form of non-meat dishes.

However, even with years of cooking experiences on his belt, and a girlfriend who's number one favorite hobby was baking, Fierin was absolutely shit at baking. He tried to learn, twice. Once under the guidance of his father, while the second time was with Bex.

Ignoring the spilled flour and over-sweet test cake, the baking session with his father went fairly okay. Then again, Fierin was still seven back then and did nothing but spilled the flour.

The second time, with Bex, to put it simply: a fucking disaster.

He didn't remember much of the incident, his memories coming up spotty and blurry as if he was in a car crash instead of an attempt to bake a cinnamon roll that gone wrong. So horribly wrong. There wasn't any casualties, but Fierin leave with a bruised eye, so there's that. No, Bex didn't punched him, she was too much of a god's blessing to do so over a failure of a cake. He just slipped. And hit his face against the countertop. There was red everywhere, mostly from the jam, but it does gave an illusion of a gruesome murder scene.

Being murdered would've been preferable, honestly.

Sadly, Fierin was alive, if a bit roughed up, and now have to live the scarring reminder of his absolute shitness in baking. He wanted to reasoned it as being a family's curse, but his father can bake just fine, so he quickly trashed out that theory. Maybe it's a curse on him, his individual. But that brings up the question _why,_ and _where can I get a refund._

Fierin had been mulling over nothing but his baking failure. It irked him so much because Bex's decent on cooking, so why can't he be decent on baking too? He _wants_ to be decent, damn it.

Because Valentine Day is tomorrow, which means Bex's birthday too. And Fierin will bake her the most decent birthday cake there is by his hands, and his hands _only._

And also because premade birthday cakes are ridiculously expensive and he want to save money for the upcoming convention of his favorite fandom. There was no way he would missed this year after hearing that LanderBlazer will be making appearance.

Back to the matter in hands, Fierin was ready.

With an apron tied securely on him, ingredients and utensils spread out in orderly manner on the kitchen island, and extra ingredients on the corner countertops in case of emergency, Fierin stand with confident in his kitchen, bursting with eagerness to bake a birthday cake worthy to be deemed as decent. Better yet, _edible._ He knows Bex's favorite materials like the back of his hands, which are mostly candies and more candies. Seriously, how her tooth are not dying yet was a mystery greater than why he sucked at baking. But today, he was going to fix just that.

He was going to bake a proper cake, and not a sorry heap of a flop. Fierin was going to nail this like a pro.

"Hell yeah," he clicked his phone, blasting _Eye of the Tiger_ in the air. "let's fucking do this."

* * *

The oven was on fire.

And so was his kitchen. Only half of it, but still. It was on fire.

"The parchment paper you're using touched the heating element," the firefighter had explained. Fierin could do nothing but huddled under the shock blanket and nodded. "and, well…" she gestured to the burnt kitchen.

When all was done and he was cleared by the paramedics to be a-okay, Bex arrived to the scene with a fondness in her eyes. And a snort, which makes more sense.

"Fierin, babe, you okay?" Fierin sulked, definitely not feeling okay regardless what the paramedics had said. His physique was fine, sure; but not his _heart._ She sighed, giving a comforting pat on the dramatic cat that was her boyfriend. "Shush shush, that's alright. You don't need to make me a birthday cake from the scratch, I'm already happy knowing that you tried."

"But Bex, birthday cake is _a must_." Fierin insisted, like he was talking about a matter of life-or-death and not cake.

"No, it's not. You just want to eat cake, I know, I do too. All the time. Why don't you just order a cake then?"

"Expensive, Bex."

Bex nodded, because that's fair. "Still though, we could just eat something cheaper. Like cookies, gingerbread, or cotton candies. You know I love other dessert outside cakes too, right?"

"...like marshmallow?" he asked, sounding strangely thoughtful all of the sudden. Bex smiled questioningly at him.

"Yeah, marshmallow's great too. Got an idea in mind?"

Fierin doesn't answer the question, and merely strolled out of his apartment with newfound determination burning in his eyes. Not literally burning, thank God. Bex watched over his leaving figure, shaking her head with an amused huff. "Hope he's not burning anymore things." She hurriedly over to follow him, ensuring just that.

* * *

Nothing was on fire to her relief. As funny as the incident was, burning stuff would mean having to repaired them which mean having to spend money, which is super uncool.

But no, nothing was on fire. Her kitchen was as intact as before Fierin had used them for whatever it is he's doing. Bex wasn't too sure. But it does involved a lot of marshmallows, chocolate syrups, and plentiful of candies and sprinkles.

Whatever he have in mind would be sweet as fuck, no doubt on that.

Bex sat on one of her stoll, content to watching her boyfriend do his shimmer and shine. He was carefully placing the marshmallow one-by-one on a large round platter, until he eventually formed a full circle. Fierin poured the syrup on top, smoothing over it to be spread evenly using a butter knife. Then, when he stacked another, smaller circle of marshmallows onto the chocolate-coated circle, she realized what he was trying to make.

A birthday cake made entirely out of marshmallows.

"Damn, I like where this is going."

Fierin scoffed a laugh at her muttering. "Of course you do, you sweet tooth."

"As sweet as my love for you," that, as expected, caused Fierin to blushed deeply. And even more so when she sneakily drop a kiss on his cheek, strutting away with a fond smugness. Even after all these years, Fierin still turned to a bumbling mess whenever she gave him a surprise kiss or cheesy flirting.

Between the two of them, Fierin was, to everyone's surprise sans her, the hopeless romantic.

After Fierin was done with the third stack, he decorated the surface using his gathered candies and sprinkles, combining variety of them to form a soft, but cheerful rainbow color scheme. He cleaned the kitchen throughout, wiping the mess off the countertops, washing any dirtied utensils, and going as far as moping the kitchen's floor. Fierin isn't usually as over-the-top clean as he was now, but when he's in her house, he always make sure to clean after. "It's only polite to do. I always clean up my mess in other people's houses too." he reasoned, and Bex agreed with that.

But he does take his time when cleaning, and Bex waited for him until evening falls. He told her to eat the now-named _marshcake_ first, but she won't. Not until the creator himself have the first bite.

It was worth the wait.

They don't need to slice the marshcake, only needing to pluck out the marshmallow using a fork and easily plopping them inside the mouth. And _God Almighty,_ Bex was absolutely right: this thing was sweet as fuck.

While the marshmallow brand Fierin had used wasn't that sweet, combined with the thick layer of chocolate syrup and sprinkles on top, it become an explosion of sugars on her tongue. Only a moment of chewing and the whole thing already melted, and before she even realized, Bex had already forked her second marshcake.

There wasn't any candles, singing birthday, or even other guests. Just her, and Fierin sitting by her side, both wearing worn out party hats as they dug into to the ridiculousness that is Fierin's marshmallow cake. His kitchen was burnt crisp, along with his cat hoodie, and he still sucked at baking.

It's not even close to being perfect, but it somehow is to Bex. And that's enough.

She kissed Fierin, a simple peck on his nose. Bex watched with fondness at the blush that was quick to spread over it. Fierin rolled his eyes, but he was pleased. Satisfied. The failure from before now long forgotten.

"Happy birthday, sweet tooth."

"Love you too, kitty cat."

**Author's Note:**

> Info for those unaware: LanderBlazer is the username of the writer behind Gacha Memories and Cykopath: Birth.
> 
> And no, I haven't read the book yet.


End file.
